The Hardest Thing
by CherriLuvsMusic
Summary: Hermione loved Draco, but one day, he left telling her that he didn't love her anymore and that he never wanted to see her again. A year has passed since the day that Hermione lost him, but when a letter arrives, everything changes. Songfic! Read&Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm back, baby!**

**Hi everyone! Cherri here! Today, I'm starting my brand-new songfic, _The Hardest Thing_. It's based off of "The Hardest Thing" by 98 degrees. This is a song that I thought was so sweet, that I HAD to do a songfic for it, so please, if you haven't heard it before, take some time and go listen to it. It's really nice ;)**

** Last time, I did a humor fic, so this time, I'm completely reversing it to Hurt/Comfort. I hope you enjoy it! **

**I really don't have anything I want to say right now, other than that the fic will be completely in Hermione's point of view, so let's just get onto the story!  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I am not J.K. Rowling, nor am I in the band "98 degrees", so I am a disclaimer. Nothing but the storyline belongs to me. :(**

* * *

><p>Rain poured from the clouds. The sky was bleak, full of gray clouds. I sat on the window seat in my apartment. I remembered the last time the rain came down this hard. It was a year ago. The day when Draco had left me.<p>

_"Draco?" I asked, quietly slipping into the room. He had been ignoring me for a while, which started a little after we had gotten engaged._

_"What?" he snarled. He was packing his clothes into a suitcase._

_"What are you doing?" I asked._

_"Leaving, of course. What does it look like? I can't stand you." he growled._

_"What? B-but why? Dra-" I stammered._

_"Don't. It's Malfoy to you now. Get out of my house." he said._

_"No, you can't mean that. Draco, tell me this is a joke. Please tell me you love me." I said, tears already starting to build in my eyes._

_He stiffened and turned towards me. He looked into my eyes with his stormy gray eyes. "I don't love you. Get out." he said._

_My heart broke and I ran out of the room, crying.  
><em>

My throat closed up as I remembered it. I was now 23. I worked for the Ministry, overtime, a lot, trying to forget him. I'd pass by Malfoy Manor daily, and had to swallow down tears everytime I did. I was pretty sure Lucius and Narcissa still lived there, but Draco had run off.

Even now, I couldn't figure out what I did wrong, that made him hate me and run off. I had tried to be happy and to move on, but somehow, I just couldn't.

I tucked a loose strand of caramel brown hair that had fallen out of my messy ponytail behind my ear. I looked at the diamond ring worn on my fourth finger-a reminder of our engagement that never really existed. It brought me both pain and happiness to wear it, but I had gotten used to wearing it daily, so I never stopped.

Suddenly, there was a loud tap at the window, and I when I turned my head to see what it was, I could barely believe it. My mouth dropped open.

Outside, stood a familiar, large gray owl. One that I had seen lots of a year ago, delivering letters to Draco for me when we were apart. One that brought back fond memories.

"No way." I murmured. I ran to the window, and took the envelope that was tied to it's leg. He flew away, leaving me with an clean envelope with my name written on it with Draco's familiar handwriting. It read "_To: Miss Hermione Granger-(Malfoy)_", dated for yesterday-one year since he had left.

With trembling fingers, I opened the envelope. I pulled out a sheet of parchment and read it out loud:

"_We both know that I shouldn't be here_  
><em>This is wrong<em>  
><em>And baby it's killing me, it's killing you<em>  
><em>Both of us trying to be strong.<em>

_I've got somewhere else to be_  
><em>Promises to keep<em>  
><em>Someone else who loves me<em>  
><em>And trusts me fast asleep.<em>

_I've made up my mind_  
><em>There is no turning back<em>  
><em>She's been good to me<em>  
><em>And she deserves better than that<em>

_It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do_  
><em>To look you in the eye<em>  
><em>And tell you I don't love you<em>  
><em>It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie<em>  
><em>To show no emotion when you start to cry<em>

_I can't let you see what you mean to me_  
><em>When my hands are tied and my heart's not free<em>  
><em>We're not meant to be<em>

_It's the hardest thing I'll ever had to do_  
><em>To turn around and walk away<em>  
><em>Pretending I don't love you<em>

_I know that we'll meet again_  
><em>Fate has a place and time<em>  
><em>So you can get on with your life<em>  
><em>I've got to be cruel to be kind<em>

_Like Dr. Zhivago_  
><em>All my love I'll be sending<em>  
><em>And you will never know cause<em>  
><em>There can be no happy ending<em>

_It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do_  
><em>To look you in the eye<em>  
><em>And tell you I don't love you<em>  
><em>It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie<em>  
><em>To show no emotion when you start to cry<em>

_Maybe another time, another day_  
><em>As much as I want to, I can't stay<em>

_I've made up my mind_  
><em>There is no turning back<em>  
><em>She's been good to me<em>  
><em>And she deserves better than that<em>

_It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do_  
><em>To look you in the eye<em>  
><em>And tell you I don't love you<em>  
><em>It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie<em>  
><em>To show no emotion when you start to cry<em>

_I don't want to live a lie_  
><em>What can I do?<em>"

By the time that I had finished reading it, tears were streaming down my face.

"_It was the Hardest Thing, Hermione. I'm sorry for hurting you, but I can't be with you. Don't come after me. Move on, and be happy. I'm sorry for everything. I never thought that what happened would, so I never thought that I'd get you into this mess. I never wanted to hurt you, I promise. But that's all I can say right now. You don't know how much I want to run back to you. To kiss you. To hold you. To tell you that I love you a million times, but I can't. There's something that I have to do, and it'll keep us apart. Please be happy for me, and just forget me. I love you more than you can ever imagine. _

_All the love in the world,_

_Draco._"

I couldn't breathe. I was happy that he didn't really mean that he hated me, but sad and confused at the same time. What had happened? Why did he just leave?

With the piece of parchment in my hands, and my tear cascading down my cheeks, I made a promise to myself: I would find out the truth behind everything.

You just wait, Draco. You're not getting rid of me that easily.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whatdya think? Good start? It might be a little bit dull right now, but I'm hoping that you'll stick with it and see if you think this gets better :)  
><strong>

**And in case you didn't know, the first italicized part was a flashback...Just thought to make that clear...**

**If you have any predictions or guesses as to why Draco left, I'd be more than happy to hear them! I'd love to see what you guys think :)  
><strong>

**I'll try to update as soon as I can! **

**Please review! No flames!**

**Luv,**

**Cherri  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone!**

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I enjoyed reading your thoughts on reasons. They were good! :) **

**But, I'm revealing the reason in this chapter...So I hope you enjoy!**

**Thanks to Izze13 and ewolter for help with this chapter!  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own anything...Dang, I totally wish I did...**

* * *

><p>I sat on my couch for a long time, reading the letter over and over again. He had pleaded that I didn't come and find him, and that I should just move on.<p>

Did he honestly think I would? He couldn't possibly believed that I'd listen to him when he would say something like that. He knew me well enough.

I closed my eyes. What was I going to do now? What could I do? I had no idea at all as to where he was.

For the second time in that same hour, there was a tapping at the window. I turned to look at my window, and I saw a Hedwig (the second) fluttering outside.

I opened the window and took the parchment off of the bird's leg. I pulled open the parchment and read: _Hermione- Harry and I want to know if you'd like to join us for dinner tonight. -Ginny_

I honestly wanted to just stay home and think about the situation that I was in, but I did need someone to talk to. I pulled out a spare piece of parchment and wrote: _Gin-I'd love to. See you and the family at 6. -Mione._

* * *

><p>My hopes of somehow piecing together the puzzle of the whole Draco thing was a complete fail. 4 hours had passed, and I couldn't think of a single reason.<p>

I just sighed, stood up, and apparated to the Potters' front doorstep.

I rang the bell, and within seconds, the grand red doors swung open. Harry's bright green eyes looked into mine.

"Hermione! So glad you could make it tonight!" he said, hugging me, gently. He was the better one of my old friends. Ron blew up on me when he heard I was dating Draco. I heard that he was dating Lavender Brown again, but we lost touch awhile ago, so I didn't know.

"Thanks for inviting me." I replied. I stepped inside. A warm, homey feeling that I hadn't felt for a while overcame me. The aroma in the room was delightful.

"Daddy!" shrieked a little boy, running up to Harry and clinging to his father's legs.

"Hi James. Been doing well?" I asked. James Sirius Potter, Harry and Ginny's firstborn, was 5 years old.

"Hi Auntie Hermy." he said, cutely, and hugged me. Normally, I hated when people called me Hermy, but my godchildren were the exception.

"Auntie Hermy!" called a second little boy who looked like a 4-year old version of Harry came running up to me, and wrapped his arms around my legs.

"Hi Albus!" I laughed. My worries evaporated quickly. Being in this happy environment cheered me up.

"Hermione! I'm so glad you could come!" said Ginny, coming in from the kitchen leading a little girl with tomato red hair and a cute smile towards me. Ginny gave me a hug, and then it was Lily's turn.

"'Ermy!" she cried. I lifted her up and held her.

"Lily, you're getting bigger." I said, smiling. Lily Luna Potter was only 2, but she was quite a riot.

"Come on. You must be starving." she said, ushering me towards the dining room. I took a seat at the long table, and Ginny brought out food.

Once we all were set, we began the small talk. We were almost done when I brought the subject of the letter up.

"So how's work?" I asked. They both nodded.

"Good." said Ginny.

"Fine. A little slow though." said Harry. "What's new with you?"

"I got a letter today." I told them, softly.

"Really? That's nice." said Ginny, not really caring.

"From Draco." I added, softly.

She and Harry froze.

"Excuse me?" asked Harry.

"I got a letter from Draco." I repeated.

Ginny set her fork down. "What'd he say?" she asked, worriedly.

I pulled out the sheet of paper, and I handed it to her. Her eyes skimmed through it. She handed it to Harry. He read it. I couldn't read the looks on their faces.

"Hermione, are you sure this isn't fake?" asked Harry.

"Positive. I'm sure that that is his handwriting, and his owl delivered it." I told them.

"What are you going to do?" asked Ginny.

"That's the thing. I don't know. But I'm definitely not listening to him and just forgetting that he existed." I said, taking a bite out of the food on my plate.

Harry chuckled a bit. "That's definitely the Hermione I know."

"So I just can't think of where I could find out what happened to him." I said.

We were all silent. Suddenly, Harry said: "The Malfoy Manor."

"What?" I asked.

"Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. They might know where he is." said Harry.

I did a facepalm. I felt incredibly stupid. "How did I not think of that before?" I asked myself.

I stood up. "Thank you both so much for the lovely dinner and the help." I hugged both of them. "I honestly don't know where I'd be without you two."

"Not heading to the Malfoy Manor." joked Harry. I hugged each of their three kids, and walked out. I thought of the Malfoy Manor-so many happy things happened there, but at the same time, that was where Draco walked out and didn't come back.

I felt like wind, and suddenly, I was in front of the two black grand doors that were so familiar to me. I slowly knocked on the door. Within seconds, piercing blue eyes were staring into mine. First they were filled with hostility, but then they were of shock.

"Hermione? Hermione Granger?" she whispered.

"Hello Narcissa. How are you?" I asked.

She opened the door, and with confusion, let me in.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. She had slightly warmed up to me over the years, but she still was a little bit cautious around me.

"I got a letter. From Draco." I said.

Her eyes widened for half a second, but as suddenly as it came, it left. It seemed like I had imagined the whole thing.

"What did it say?" she asked, her face like stone.

I pulled the letter out of my back pocket and handed it to her. She took a minute to read it, and when she finished it, she sighed.

"I'm assuming you're here because you want to know where he is." she stated. I nodded. It seemed like Malfoys' somehow had some sort of sixth sense that could tell what you were up to. I had gotten in trouble with Draco loads of times for that.

"Since he already gave away the cover, there's no hesitation in telling you. Lucius is with Draco. Near Surrey, England, with the Greengrasses." she said.

I opened my mouth. I didn't know why she thought I should know this. She cut me off completely with four words:

"Hermione, Draco's getting married."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah! That's the end of this chapter!**

**Ugh, I can never make Narcissa and Lucius evil...I've tried, but I can't bring myself to... :P**

**Anyway, I hope you like that chapter! Leave me a review! I really wanna know what you have to say! :) **

**Thanks!**

**Luv,**

**Cherri  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi everyone!**

**Thanks for all the reviews and favorites and stuff like that :) I loved them!**

**This is the last chapter, so I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>"Excuse me?" I gasped. Did I hear right?<p>

"He's getting married, Hermione. I'm so sorry." said Narcissa, looking troubled.

"But why? When? Who?" I sputtered. My mind wouldn't focus in. He had been cheating on me? But he couldn't be! The letter-

"Look, Hermione, sit down. I need to explain." she sighed. She lead me to the living room and I took a seat next to her on their black leather couch.

"Look, Hermione, this is our fault-Lucius and myself. You see, the Greengrasses helped us out through some...tough times, so to repay them, we had to go through an agreement. They had just had a daughter-Astoria. I believe she's a year younger than you. But anyway, when she was born, our families made a promise, and we made so that it would be arranged that Draco and Astoria would be betrothed. Draco's been engaged since he was 1. But, Lucius and I forgot, and we hadn't had contact with the Greengrasses for years, so we forgot to tell him. Then, he fell in love with you, and then he asked for your hand in marriage."

"Truthfully, despite the fact that you're Muggle-born, I think that you're a much better match for Draco than Astoria is." she said, wrinkling her nose.

"But after the engagement was all settled, we received a letter from the Greengrasses, and they were furious. Since we had already promised them to each other, we couldn't back out. I'm sorry, Hermione. When we told Draco, he was really, truly upset. He didn't talk to us for days. Then, the Greengrasses called and they planned a day for the wedding. He didn't want to hurt you, so he wanted to make you upset with him so you wouldn't come running after him." she explained. Tears came to my eyes.

"W-W-When is the wedding?" I whispered.

Her eyes suddenly turned really sad and sympathetic.

"The wedding is tonight at 9 o'clock PM at the St. Murphis church in Surrey. Hermione, you've got to help us. We can't break the wedding-it'd break our vow-but, you can." she said, her blue eyes piercing mine.

"What?" I gasped. "You want me to break up a wedding?"

She nodded, and held my hands. "I know you love Draco, and Lucius and I support you the whole way. Please, do us this favor. You have 1 hour. Please, Hermione. Don't let him marry the wrong girl into our family." she pleaded.

I was touched. She accepted me, not Astoria Greengrass.

To interrupt a wedding was the last thing I ever wanted to do, but she was right. I could just sit here and let Draco leave me forever. I had promised myself that I wouldn't let him get rid of me that easily, and I would do that.

"Narcissa, thank you so much. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to Surrey to crash a wedding." I said.

Oh boy. Here we go.

* * *

><p>I apparated right in front of the grand church. It looked beautiful, but I didn't have time to stop and smell the flowers-I needed to find him.<p>

I ran into the church. I knew I wasn't on the guest list so I quietly snuck in. But I was stopped cold when a hand gripped my shoulder. I squeaked and turned around.

To my surprise, the curious face of none other than Blaise Zabini stared at me.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed.

"Blaise, please don't rat me out. I need to talk to him!" I begged.

"I never said I wasn't going to let you! He can't honestly marry that snot. She's a horror, that little twit." he spat.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"In his dressing room. He's getting his tux on." he said. I turned around, and started running.

"Hermione? Good luck!" he called.

I ran to a pair of white doors. I snuck a peek inside to see some girl with a huge, puffy, disgusting white dress screaming at a girl. It must've been Astoria.

Some older people, wearing pastel colors stood behind the Astoria, sneering at the girl she was yelling at. Before I had a chance to hide, the door swung open, and the girl who had been yelled at came out.

"P-P-Pansy?" I said, in surprise.

"Hermione Granger?" she asked, in shock. "What are you doing here? Wait. I know. Never mind. Look, there's no time. Draco's already out there, waiting for Astoria. Hurry. Get into the room." she looked around and handed me a hat. "Put it on and hurry. You don't have time."

I was so touched. Or at least more loved than Astoria. So far, no one wanted Draco to marry her.

I ran to the huge set of doors, just to run into Blaise again.

"Hermione! Hurry! Sneak in with me." he urged. I walked in with him, with my hat pulled low, but as soon as I walked into the huge room, I had to look up, and as soon as I did, I gasped.

Draco stood at the front of the room. It had been a year since I had seen him, and he looked breathtaking. I couldn't even describe him. He changed so much-he looked more mature and more...beautiful. Definitely sexier too. But at the same time, it seemed like he was the same. He was wearing a hard expression-the one he wore when he was mad. He was looking around the room, but his intense gray eyes never made contact with mine.

I could've stayed there for hours, but Blaise's hand lightly brushed mine.

"Come on. Go to one of the seats." he whispered. Draco looked over to Blaise-ignoring me. His breathtaking smile appeared on his beautiful lips when he saw Blaise. I quickly sat down in a seat, and looked down.

It wasn't long until the organ started playing. The doors opened to reveal the bride-to-be, Astoria Greengrass.

To make it short, Astoria Greengrass's dress was ugly. Astoria Greengrass herself, was still ugly. She had a sneering expression on her face as she walked down the isle with no grace at all. I could see a couple rows up, the family in pastel-the Greengrass family.

She reached Draco and took his hands. He looked disgusted.

"Today," began the priest, "We are gathered to witness the marriage of Draco Abraxas Malfoy and Astoria Marie Greengrass. If anyone objects to this marriage, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

I looked around. Narcissa, Lucius, Pansy, and Blaise were all looking at me with a "Hurry up!" expression. Draco looked depressed. I couldn't let him go, especially since I was sitting in his wedding. I stood up, ripped my hat off, and said, loudly, and clearly, "I object."

Everyone gasped and turned to look at me. Draco was the most surprised. He looked so surprised, his jaw dropped.

"HOW DARE YOU?" screamed Mrs. Greengrass, at the same time that Astoria did. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, BARGING INTO THIS WEDDING AND OBJECTING TO MY DAUGHTER'S MARRIAGE?"

Narcissa smiled and laughed.

"I'm sorry, everyone. But I object. My name is Hermione Granger, and a little over one year ago, Draco Malfoy asked for my hand in marriage. I accepted. Then, suddenly, he left me. It wasn't until just one hour ago, that I had found out that he had been engaged with Astoria here since he was a child. But an arranged marriage is not like true love, so therefore, if he wishes, Draco has the right to step away from the podium and come with me." I said. The look on his face was blank. I couldn't read it. The only thing that I could read was shock.

"Nonsense! We had a vow! The marriage cannot be broken!" yelled Mrs. Greengrass, standing up.

"Correction, Luthia. Lucius, Draco or myself cannot break the marriage. But our true daughter-in-law can, however." said Narcissa, standing up as well.

"It's true." said Lucius, standing up. "And I agree to the break of the marriage."

"As do I!" said Blaise, standing up. "I don't want to see this stuck up slut ever again!"

"Same!" cried Pansy, standing up. "I can't stand this bitch!" the entire Greengrass family gasped in anger.

"I agree as well." said Daphne Greengrass, standing up. Everyone, including myself, was surprised.

"Daphne!" said her mother, sharply.

"I don't care, mum. Draco has the right to marry the girl HE asked to marry. There's nothing we can do. The marriage is broken. Draco's free will is what decides what happens next." she said.

Despite Mrs. Greengrass's screams and Astoria's crying, every clapped. Then, they turned to me. I was only looking at Draco.

"It's been a year, Draco. You left me without reason. I was ready to give up, but this morning," I said, pulling out the parchment, "I received your letter. Draco, you can't honestly have believed that I was going to let you go. So please, come with me? Step off that podium?" I asked. The room was completely silent, and to my dismay, Draco hadn't moved an inch. His face was in deep-thought mode, and all he did was look at me.

My face reddened, and tears sprang out, flowing down my cheeks. He didn't want me. After all this time. After all that effort. He didn't want me.

"Well, then, I'm sorry for interrupting." I said, and I ran out of the church.

* * *

><p>I found a tree outside the church near a nice park. I stood by it and cried. As I did, I felt worse and worse.<p>

Suddenly, I felt arms wrap around me. Familiar arms. A familiar hug, that made me feel instantly better. I looked up to see Draco staring into my eyes.

"You never let me say anything." he said, softly.

"D-Dra-Draco!" I stuttered, and he held me closer.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. Thank god you were around when he said 'speak now'. Oh god, I love you Hermione. And truthfully, I really didn't believe you would let me get married to her. But I didn't expect you'd show up at my wedding to do it." he laughed. "I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course." I cried. He hugged me. Then, he looked at my finger.

"You're wearing it." he said, looking surprised.

"I wear it everyday." I said, wiping tears from my eyes.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his ring. OUR ring.

"So what now?" I asked.

He took my hand. "I believe we need a proper wedding."

* * *

><p>"Don't worry Hermione! Oh, you look gorgeous!" cried Ginny, who's flaming red hair matched beautifully with her pink dress, surprisingly.<p>

"Thanks, Ginny. I owe you and Harry so much." I said, hugging her.

"Come on." she laughed, and I followed her down the hall.

The last month was filled with craziness and Draco. We spent everyday planning for today, and we got our old life back. I spent every moment I could with him, and I even moved back into the Malfoy Manor, and everything was good again.

I just about tripped over my dress where ever I went. My dress was elegant and stylish at the same time.

"There's no time, Hermione! Come on! Let's go already!" she said. I met my father at the end of the hall. He brought me down to a smiling Draco. We exchanged our vows, and finally, we were married.

* * *

><p>After all of that commotion, he and I settled by the big tree I had stood at one month ago, where everything changed.<p>

We laughed. "So, this is it." I said.

"Yep." he smiled.

"After all of that, we're here." I laughed. Suddenly, I remembered something. "Hey, remember that letter? The one you sent me? When you told me not to come after you?"

"Of course." said Draco.

"Well, the words...or the poem..." I started. It sounded like a song, but I wanted to know for sure.

"Oh." he laughed out loud-my favorite sound in the world. "'Mione, you know that I dabble in songwriting."

"Well, I saw the lovely lyrics. Don't I get to hear you sing it to me?" I laughed.

"Nope. That would bring back too many sad feelings for the both of us. I would never want to break up this moment." he said, taking my hand in his.

"It truly was The Hardest Thing, and I promise, it'll never happen again." he smiled. Finally, his lips met mine, and what happened next didn't matter.

The Hardest Thing we ever had to do, was over.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's it :)**

**Thanks to you all for reading and/or reviewing!**

**REVIEW! I love to hear what you all have to say :)**

**See you all soon!**

**Luv,**

**Cherri  
><strong>


End file.
